Wrong place
by silverboy10
Summary: Silver the hedgehog was going to the future when he was was sent to the past. Now he is stuck in the time of the civil war as a Confederate . So will Silver get back or get stuck in a civil war sonic style?
1. Summary

Wrong place

Silver the hedgehog was going to the future when he was was sent to the past. Now he is stuck in the time of the civil war as a Confederate . So will Silver get back or get stuck in a civil war sonic style?


	2. Chapter 1

Silver was at his house on the couch watching a old civil war movie when his phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. He looked he had text message from his mom.

''Why did my mom text me this late?'' Silver wondered. He looked at the message and it said "HELP US NOW! I love you from mom since I know your phone does not have my number in it".

"I do have your number in my phone" Silver text back.

''Knock, Knock, Knock'' Silver rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Hello?" Silver said.

"Hi" Sonic said running through the door.

"Is Amy chasing you again" Silver said shutting the door behind him.

"How do you know!?" The blue hedgehog said in surprise.

"You only come to get away from Amy or to talk to me. But I have to go to the future and help my parents"Silver said walking Away. "Oh" Sonic said and was left alone in the house.

"Ok let's see here." Silver said looking at two chaos emeralds. He grabbed one and off he went. When Silver was done teleporting Silver looked around and realized that he is not in the future. "Where am I?" Silver wondered.

'BANG' "WOW what was that!?" Silver said before he was knocked out.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ow." Silver said rubbing his head.

"GET UP SERGENT SILVER!" A familiar voice said with rage."Wow. Sonic what is up the with you." Silver jumped in surprise. Silver looked at the blue hedgehog and realized that he was dressed in confederate civil war military clothing.

"When did you start wearing military clothes?" Silver asked.

"Let's get you out of here." Sonic said rolling his eyes. They got back to the base on horses and saw lots of people dressed in confederate military clothing.

"What is up with you Sonic! You never wore clothing like your whole life!" Silver yelled at Sonic.

"Don't you yell at me sergeant Silver got that?!" Sonic yelled backed.

"Yeah right." Silver mumbled.

"What!'' Sonic said.

''Yeah'' Silver repeated.

''Wha... Ow what was that for!" Sonic said after Silver punched him in the nose.

"That's for not taking care of the mess you left at my house a few weeks ago." Silver snapped.

"General!" Sonic yelled.

"What?" A voice Silver knew so well. A voice that meant trouble. Silver realized that he made a big mistake when he saw the ebony hedgehog walk right out of a tent. He wore a black coat over his uniform.

"Sergeant Silver punched me in the nose!" Sonic said as if he was a 6 year old.

"Get down and give me 20 Sergeant, and solider quit your whining." Shadow barked to Sonic and Silver.

"Yes sir!" Silver said as he started to do push-ups. "Ding,Ding,Ding,Ding!" The bell started to ring for supper and mail. "Sergeant Silver here is a lot of mail for you." Silver walked over to the person who was hauling the mail.

"You were not joking." Silver looked at the stack of mail. It had about 25 to 30 letters all neatly stacked all from one person. Amy Rose. Silver tilted his head at the stack.

"Well are you going to take the mail or stare at it all day it is from your wife after all." The young fox said while sorting the mail for other people. Silver's jaw dropped to the ground

"I'm married!?"

"Yeah, you are married to the richest girl in the world. Did you get shot in the head or something?" Tails said. Shadow came over "Sergeant, are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." Silver shook his head.

"Shadow, I told you once don't make me tell you again. Get inside to clean up the wound on your arm, since you won't let the nurses or me do it." A voice of a friend he knew. Shadow turned around to face the lavender feline.

"Blaze?"

"Sergeant, do you remember last time you got caught staring? I'm married you know and you are too." Blaze snapped and shoved Shadow inside the tent.

"Wow. What is up with her?" Silver woundered

"She's always been grumpy." Tails said looking at the mail.

"OK. Who took my bed!?" A familiar voice said with anger.

"Knuckles?" Silver looked at the red idiot.

"This is NOT going to be good." Tails said walking away. 0_0


	4. Chapter 3

'In the present'

"I wonder where Silver is?" Sonic ask Tails while sipping on a drink that Cosmo brought to them.

"Me too. He's been gone for a few days now." Tails said. They sat there talking as they sipped on their drinks.

'As for Silver...'

"I did not take your bed!" Silver yelled as he was dodging Knuckle's punches.

It lasted for about an hour or so till the red idiot found the bed thieves.

"So it was you two who took my bed eh. Well that means that I can tackle you two or have general take you guys out to win the war yourself."

"OK Sonic give him his bed back." Jet sighed. While the three boys where busy Silver went to the saloon.

"So what will it be, honey." A voice he knew so much he did not like it.

"Rouge?! You work here?!" Silver said in shock.

"Yes it me honey. Did you get hit in the head or something? Now what would you like?" Rouge replied.

"A beer I guess." Silver answered.

"Ok. Coming right up." Rouge said giving him one.

Silver took the beer and walked outside to see what was going on.

All he saw was fists and fur flying all over the place.

"What's going on?" Silver asked Storm.

"Sonic and General are fighting over something. I'm going to stop it in a little bit though." Storm replied calmly.

'2 hours later...'

"Looks like Sonic got shot in the foot." The nurse told Silver.

"Well no wonder. I was the one who shot him in the foot because he would not stop fighting." Silver told the nurse.

"Well... nice shot especially when they where in a ball fighting." The nurse said while she was writing Sonic's condition.

"Take this to the general." The nurse said giving a note to Silver.

"OK." Silver said taking the note and walking outside.

Before Silver got to Shadow's tent he heard something hit the wall behind him.

"Oh god!" Silver said running away from what was left of the wall.

"General! Part of the wall is gone!" Silver yelled as soon as he got to Shadow's tent.

"Wha... HOLLY COW! What happened to the wall!?" Shadow yelled back.

"Idiot." Silver mumbled shaking his head.

Both sides fought for a few hours then the other side retreated.

"Well... that was way easy." Sonic said like it was so hard.

"Right. You bout got shot 4 to 6 times by a cannon!" Storm chuckled.

"Quit your laughing!" Shadow snapped.

" 'Ding!' What the..." Silver looked down and saw his phone.

"Uh... Silver? What is that thing in your hand?" Everybody said looking at Silver.

"What.. you never seen a phone before?" Silver said looking at his phone.

"No." Everybody said looking at the strange device.

"Oh god. You guy are all idiots." Silver facepalming himself.


	5. Chapter 4

"This device is used for calling long distances." Silver said showing them how it works.

"What are those little thing called?" Sonic asked in a bit of a concerned tone as he pointed at the buttons.

"Those are called... wait. Oh my gosh! I'm just screwed up the past! noooooooo!" Silver screamed to himself.

"Uh..are you OK Silver?" Shadow said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to get outa here!" Silver said running away from the base.

"What are those little things called again?" Sonic said scratching his head.

"OK so I grabbed the wrong chaos emerald. So...let's try the other one." Silver said going to grab it just to realize that he didn't have it with him.

"Looking for something Mate?" A voice he have known from Blaze's dimension.

"OK. Hand me the chaos emerald miss. Shelia." Silver said turning to meet Marine's gaze.

"OK. But you must do two things." Marine said tossing the emerald up in the air.

"What will it be?" Silver said.

"First, you must sneak in union territory and kill the leader in 2 days. Then I will tell you your other mission when you come

back." Marine said.

"Ok. I will be back." Silver said running to go to do the task he was given.

When Silver was out of hearing range Marine said "Try to get past the heavy guard I set up my friend."


	6. chapter 5

Silver was about 2 hours in his trip when he found a little town down at the bottom of a hill.

"Well... It wouldn't hurt to stop by and see." Silver said to himself.

He got to the bottom of the hill and saw that it was not just a town, but a base too.

"Cool. I wonder if this the union base that Marine was talking about?" Silver said.

There were two guards by the big gate that had Union uniforms on.

"This must be the place." Silver said.

4 hours later behind a big tree...

'Crunch'

"Who there!?" The bigger of the two ordered.

"It is your worst nightmare!" Silver yelled in a high-piched voice.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" They both screamed as Silver drug them into a bush and knocked them out.

Silver ran into the base invisible and killed the general.

(Or tried to...)

"DANG IT!" Silver yelled while he was in the cell.

Silver got mad and threw a rock at one of the two guards. The gurad fell. Dead. Silver thought of a plan. He threw another rock at the other guard and he fell knocked out. Silver grabbed the keys

and unlocked the cell. He finally got out and tried again had luck on his side after he got tackled by 24 more guards.

Marine was surprised that the naïve hedgehog came back in 1 and1\2 days.

"So. What do I got to do now?" Silver panted when he got on top of the steep hill.

"You have to jump into a volcano." Marine said.

"WHAT!?" Silver yelled jumping back.

"I was kidding." Marine laughed. "You got to barder with the whole confederate army."

"OK. Seems easy." Silver said.

"If I was you... I would go start mining." Marine said. "The closest mine is 1 hour east."

"Ok." Silver ran to start mining.


	7. Chapter 6

Silver got to the mine and wondered if this is the right place.

"Well... I guess this is the mine." Silver said to himself started to walk inside when he heard a noise from a booth next to the cave entrance.

"Pay 2 coins to get your tools and to go in." The man said to Silver.

The man was tall, shaped like an egg, and had a black coat on.

"Dr. Egg man nega?" Silver asked in confusion.

"Sadly... yes." Nega replied. "So. Do you want your tools or no?"

"Yeah." Silver said giving him a stack of coins.

Egg man nega gave Silver the tools let him in.

"Let's start!" Silver said starting to mine.

Two hours into mining Silver a loud boom coming from the entrance. Silver ran to the cave with a half-bag full of gold and gems.

"DANG IT!" Silver yelled. "First, I got tackled by guards. Now, I am stuck in a cave. Then what, I fall through the floor of the cave?"

Silver heard a cracking sound beneath his feet.

"I stand correct!" Silver said before he fell.

(2 minutes later...)

Silver hit the ground with a thud.

"Ouch... wow." Silver said standing up.

Silver found himself in a cavern full of gems and gold.

"Now... let's start!" Silver said.

It took Silver 21 minutes to fill 11 bag.

"OK let see if I can get out of here." Silver said.

He found his way out by making a ladder up through the hole he fell through. Silver was happy that the egg-head had another cave opening. Silver went to start trading with the confederate army.


	8. Chapter 7

Silver was walking down the trail when he ran into Sonic.

"Hey Silver. General had me come looking for... Wow where did you get all that!?" Sonic said like he got a new ranking in the army.

"Where do you think?" Silver said.

"While you here... take this." Silver added while he gave Sonic 2 rubies, 1 topaz, and 9 oz. of gold.

"You can have my gun!" Sonic said running away.

"1 person down 31 to go." Silver said to himself.

Silver got to the base and traded with everyone but 2. Shadow and Blaze.

"Well... here you go you two lovebirds." Silver said giving Shadow 16 lbs. of gold and topaz with a stainless steel sword with gold flakes impressed into the handle. Blaze got 20 lbs. of gold and a beautiful necklace made of gold, topaz, and rubies.

"I don't know what to say." Blaze said putting on the necklace.

"Nothing... nothing at all." Silver replied.

Silver left the group and went to find Marine. He looked and looked and looked but couldn't find Marine.

"Looking for someone?" A voice behind Silver made him stop in his tracks.

"Oh god. Please tell me that is not who I am thinking." Silver said turning around.


	9. Chapter 8

Silver knew that his look-a-like was behind him.

"Yes." Silver said turning around.

"Well I know where she is." Nazo said pulling Marine from behind him.

"Let her go!" Silver demanded.

"Make me." Nazo said running away from Silver.

"Come on!" Silver yelled.

Silver walked back to the base with fury in his eyes. He grabbed a pistol, his gun, water, and some bullets.

"Where are you going?" Blaze asked.

"After Nazo." Silver replied loading the guns.

"Be safe." Blaze said.

"I'll be fine." Silver said hoping to make Blaze feel better.

Silver left to go get Marine.

"I hope he die on his way." Shadow said walking away.

"Me too." Blaze said with a agreement.

Silver traveled for hours to find Nazo. Day 2 came and gone in a hurry. Day 3 he found Nazo's cave.

"Maybe if Nazo didn't put a sign up he would not have so much company." Silver said to himself.

There was a sign that was the size of a billboard that said

'WELCOME TO NAZO'S CAVE!' ( with his face carved into the wood.)

Silver walked into the cave and saw gems and gold galore. Silver took some gold and gems and put them in a small pouch. Silver walked deeper into the cave and saw a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

"Man." Silver said to himself quietly.

"I hope you enjoyed the hospitality of my home." Nazo said.

"Oh I did." Silver replied.

Marine was locked in a cage beside Nazo's bed.

Nazo used his power to throw a chunk of gold at Silver but hit the side of the cave. Silver threw gems at Nazo and skimmed over Nazo's head. A purple spear flew in front of Silver's face.

"Mephiles." Silver cursed under his breath.

While Nazo was busy with getting his quills free from the gems that are stuck in the wall a gun shot was fired through the cave and hit the top of the cage. The battle froze in a instance.

"Are you trying to kill me mate?!" Marine said breaking the silence.

"Did you shoot at me?" Mephiles asked Silver

"No." Silver replied flatly.

Outside of the cave was a figure. He was tall and round.

"Egg man?" They said confused.

"Storm to be correct." Storm said.

"And a lot more." He added.

12 more people came out from behind Storm then chaos broke lose.


	10. Chapter 9

"Hey. Did I miss the fight?" Sonic said walking into the cave. Fist and bullets where flying in and out of the cave. Storm's dog (yes I am giving him a dog.) Spitz had Scourge by the scruff of his jacket pulling him around the cave while Shadow was at the bottom of a pile of hedgehogs, birds, and other animals punching each other. "Man... this is so... AHHHH!" Sonic yelled running from a wave of bullets. They finally got Nazo, Mephiles, and Scourge to head to the camp with 40-some other soliders all around them. "Just in the nick of time." Silver said. "I just bout' got killed." "Yep. I would get your friend out of the cage." Shadow said pointing Marine. "I thought you wanted Silver to die." Sonic blurted out. Silver looked at Shadow who was looking at Sonic with a glare. "I'm going to kill you Sonic!" Shadow yelled running for the blue blur. "Thanks Mate. I thought I was going to die in there." Marine said. "This should mean that I can get the emerald." Silver said. "Yeah... here it is." Marine said giving the emerald to Silver. Silver grabed the emerald from Marine. "Good bye." Marine said. "Good bye to you to." Silver said before walking in to the portal. Silver found himself in a barrel. "Load the rum up mates!" A voice from outside of the barrel yelled. Silver lift the lid off a little bit and found himself on a ship. "Oh no." Silver said sitting down in the barrel. To be continued... Next book is called "No Better Timing." "Thank you for reading "Wrong place"" 


End file.
